


A Bit Obvious

by tomiissherlocked



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Relationship, Platonic Romance, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomiissherlocked/pseuds/tomiissherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's alone and Phil pays him a short visit. Allusion to Tony/Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I answered in an ask on Tumblr, even though said person wasn't looking for a fic oops

Stark Tower was oddly quiet on that evening. Tony was alone, not lonely, well he wasn’t quite sure, Pepper had the night off; she was with her mother for once after the weeks of pestering. Steve, well. Steve was his own man. He could be away for a night or two. It was fine. Tony was fine.

Until his elevator chimed and Agent Coulson came ‘knocking’ at his door. Tony paused from his gin and gave a slight groan when he saw who had come, and disregarded any plans he might have been trying to make in the very near future. “Agent Coulson,” he chimed. “Hope I’m not interrupting. Oh wait, that’s your line.”

“Nice to see you too, Stark,” he returned languidly. “Is, um. Is Steve here?”

“Now, why the hell would Steve be here,” he replied, taking a sip from his glass, the drink sloshing through his gums and down to his belly.

Coulson cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow. “Well, if I’m not mistaken, he’s been here for the past three nights. Something you want to tell us, Mr. Stark?”

“Oh please, Coulson, you’re a much bigger fanboy than I could ever be, which is something I say with the utmost respect.”

There was a brief moment or heavy silence, and Tony felt an awkward heat splash over his face as he began to blush. Coulson noted his mood change and chuckled. “Well then. I’m off. Carry on.”

“Wait, that’s it? You’re not gonna tell me that Iceman’s on the loose or that Brucie punched a hole through the White House? Nothing?” Tony looked on as Phil left the room and re-entered the lift. On the way down he clicked the button that connected him to Agent Fury.

“You’re right. He’s head over heels.”


End file.
